vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrose Blithe VISE married Louisa HARRISSON Family Group Sheet
Ambrose Blithe VISE was the eighth child of Edward Blithe VISE and Sarah PALMER of Holbeach (see separate Family Group Sheet). He was born in 1831 and baptised on 15 February. Ambrose was the fourth in the family known to become a surgeon. He worked as a surgeon for the Royal Navy. On 13 July 1858 he married Louisa HARRISSON, also born in 1831 in Holbeach. Ambrose and Louisa had five children before her death on 19 April 1867, aged 36. 1. Flora Louisa VISE's birth was registered in Holbeach in April 1859 and she was baptised on 23 April. She married Rev Henry Morris VANCOUR from Guernsey in the Channel Isles, registered in October 1884. Henry was born about 1856, the son of Charles and Amelia VANCOUR. Flora and Henry had six children. Flora died on 24 February 1927 in Sutton, Surrey. Henry is thought to have died in about 1895 in Upper Tooting, though no record has been found (possibly due to the very inconsistent spelling of the surname). : a. Lionel VANCOUR was born in 1885 in Shepherd's Bush and was baptised at St Stepehn on 19 July that year. He married Ada M MARSHALL in 1914 in West Ham. It is not known if they had children. lionel died in December 1932 in Islington, London. : b. Lilian Alice Florrie VANCOUR was born about 1887 in Southsea, Hampshire. No further information. : c. Evelyn V VANCOUR was born about 1888 in Dewsbury, Yorkshire. No further information. : d. Awdrey Morris VANCOUR was born about 1890 in Topcliffe, Yorkshire. Aubrey entered the RAF, reaching the rank of Major before his death in Italy on 16 July 1918. He never married. : e. Enid Beatrice VANCOUR was born about 1892 in Clapham. No further information. : f. Irene Maude Madeline VANCOUR was born about 1894 in Upper Tooting. No further information. 2. Herbert Ambrose VISE's birth was registered in October 1860 and he was baptised on 6 November at All Saints Holbeach. His death was registered in Februaru 1861 in Holbeach. 3. Emily Mary VISE's birth was registered in December 1861 and she was baptised on 6 January 1862 in Holbeach. Her death was registered in September 1862 in Holbeach. 4. Ambrose Edward VISE's birth was registered in July 1864 in Holbeach. He was baptised on 24 December that year. Ambrose migrated to Australia where he married Elizabeth Sarah ADDISON on 13 January 1904. Elizabeth was the daughter of William ADDISON and Elizabeth SHERIDAN. Ambrose established himself as an orchardist in Queensland. Elizabeth died on 19 March 1948 and Ambrose in 1957 in Buderim. They had three children: : a. Sybil Addison VISE was born 2 August 1905 in Queensland. Sybil worked as a school teacher. It appears she did not marry. : b. Muriel Elizabeth VISE was born 2 May 1908 in Queensland. Muriel married Charles Robert NELSON on 16 October 1948 in Kelvin Grove, Queensland. It is not known if they had children. : c. Arthur Ambrose VISE was born 20 February 1910 in Redbank, Queensland. He married Sybil Agnes McDonald BENNETT, daughter of James BENNETT and Sarah McDonald NIMMO. She was born 4 May 1910 in Queensland. Arthur worked as a school teacher. He died on 14 September 2008 at Southport, Queendland. Sybil died on 4 June 1997, also in Southport. Arthur and Sybil had twin daughters. 5. Arthur Blithe VISE's birth was registered in January 1867 in Holbeach. He married Blanche Marie DAVIES on 2 May 1900 at Clayton St John, Yorkshire. Blanche was born about 1877 in Halifax, Yorks, the duaghter of James Heywood DAVIES and Elizabeth Jane SHOEBRIDGE. Arthur was a surgeon with the Royal Navy. They had one known child. Arthur died on 19 January 1939 in Yarmouth, Norfolk. : a. Louisa Blithe VISE was born on 24 February 1903 in Holbeach, Lincs. She married William SHIPLEY in 1925 in Yarmouth. She died in May 1991 in Yarmouth. It is not known if Louise and William had any children. A year and a half later, Ambrose married Jennetta (Jannetta) WOODWARD on 19 January 1869 in Kidderminster, Worcestershire. Jennetta was born about March 1839, the daughter of Benjamin Heggins WOODWARD (1795-1860) and Mary Ann GRIFFITHS (1799-?). Ambrose and Jennetta had six children. Ambrose's death was registered in January 1899 in Holbeach, and Jennetta's in September 1918. 6. John Neville Blithe VISE's birth was registered in July 1870 in Holbeach. He married Clara Celine MOSSOP, registered in October 1901. Clara was born 9 February 1875 in Holbeach, the daughter of Richard Peele MOSSOP (1844-1934) and Clara SWINSON (?-1875). John was a surgeon and country doctor. John and Clara had two known children, both born in England, before the family migrated to Australia, selttling in Lockington near Rochester, Victoria. John died in Rochester in 1941 and Clara in Bendigo in 1960. : a. John Richard Blithe VISE was born on 11 June 1904 in Essex. He migrated to Australia with his parents. He worked as an orchardist near Rochester. He married Catherine Mary KEARNEY about 1937, daughter of Michael Joseph KEARNEY (1897-1926) and Mary Isabella Jane MORROW (1877-1960). They had three children Neville, Christopher and Julian. : b. Clyde Henry Swinson VISE was born on 16 July 1906 in West Ham, Essex. Clyde migrated to Australia with his parents and became a farmer near Rochester. He married Margaret Dorothea Rutherford Abbott. Clyde died in Rochester, Victoria in 1983. They had several children. : Margaret (Celine) Vise : Thomas (Clyde) Vise was born on 21 September 1945. On 16 April 1971 he married Margaret Lesley Sarjeant of Echuca, born 16 June 1945. They have two children - Nigel Robert Vise, born 30 July 1972 and Janelle Lelsley Vise born 9 April 1974. On 5 November 2010 Nigel married Jerrie Rosemary Kaduthodil of Maryborough. : Robert Blithe Vise married Julie Foster 7. Mary Jennetta VISE's birth was registered in February 1874 and she ws baptised on was baptised on 21 March in Holbeach. She was buried 4 days later at age one month. 8. Reginald Toye VISE was born about 1875 in Holbeach. He married Ethel Maud BADRICK in 1907 in Holborn, London. They had two daughters. Reginald first worked as a school teacher and later became a writer and journalist. Both Reginald and Ethel died in 1961 in Willesden, London. : a. Barbara Elizabeth Drake VISE was born on 19 March 1908 in Fulham, London. She worked as a journalist. In 1961 she married Lawrence Percival DEALTRY, a fellow writer. He died shortly after in 1963. Elizabeth died in 1971 in Reading, Berks. : b. Marjorie Jennetta Blithe VISE was born on 9 September 1912 in Fulham, London. She became a well known artist and illustrator. Some of her better known pictures are from the Andy Pandy series and the Magic Roundabout. Marjorie never married. She died in Chichester in December 1797. 9. Thomas Aubrey VISE's birth was registered in October 1876 in Holbeach. He married Constance L THOMAS in 1925 in Hendon, London. Constance was the daughter of Philip and Caroline THOMAS. He was postmaster in Kettering, Northamptonshire. Thomas died in 1948 in Kettering. Before their marriage Constance had worked as a postal assistant. It is not known if Thomas and Constance had children. 10. Bernard Septimus VISE's birth was registered in Holbeach in October 1877. He was baptised on 19 November. Bernard travelled to Canada in the early 1900s. It is not known if he returned to England or continued on from there. He migrated to Australia, perhaps following his older brother as he settled in Queensland. There he married Beatrice May STRATTON in 1927, daughter of Richard STRATTON and Maggie CASSELLS born in Queensland on 2 March 1889. Bernard was a farmer near Stanthorpe. He died on 11 August 1960 in Queensland and Beatrice died in 1962. It is not known if they had children. 11. Gladys Blithe VISE's birth was was born on 8 February 1881 in Holbeach and baptised on 30 March. She married James S M CAIRNS in 1919 in Romford, Essex. Gladys died in Septemebr 1953 in Luton, Beds. It is not known if Gladys and James had children and nothing is known about James. Return to Family Group Sheets page Back to Wiki Contents page